


Dude, chill.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Dony you just love personality swaps?, Dude chill, Humanstuck, I don't think I'm crazy, Nightmares, Possibly future smut?, suddenly all these thoughts in my head but most of them aren't mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas. You had to move here last summer when your mom hit the bucket with full on force,  and now you're stuck here in America with your bratty cousin and uncle. </p><p>But soon after meeting a boy you have the least bit intacteration with, a voice is now stuck in your head,  but you swear your not crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was tired. 

Kankri woke up, and looked at the little alarm clock next to his bed. 

2:05 AM

'Fuck' He muttered to himself, collapsing into his pillow, trying to fall asleep. 

But the thing was, he couldn't. He knew he wasn't going to be able to even attempt sleeping until tonight. 

"Great. Just fucking great." He groaned as he got up from the to warm bed. He streached out his legs, resulting in a porn star moan. "Fuck." He drapped a blanket around his shoulders, heading our off the room, just to get out of there. 

Looks like he wasn't the only one awake. 

Uncle vantas was wide awake, reading the bible or something in the living room. "You know it's only like two in the morning right?" He said with out even looking up at him, "Mabey unlike my sister, I actually let my kids sleep. "

"Mom let me sleep. I always just woke up a lot earlier than everybody else." Kankri lied as he sat down beside his uncle. 

"Tell me the truth Kankri. That's important in this country."

"You act like canadian's are foreign around here or something." 

"Really? Then why are you awake." He's put the bible aside and looked at his nephew, paying full attention. 

Kankri groaned. "Nightmares." He felt like a child's, telling him that he couldn't sleep because of a few bad dreams. 

"It's okay." His uncle slowly gave him a hug, Not sure how to react to it. He didn't really care, not like a hug every once in a while would hurt. 

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"What's going on here?" Apperantly, karkat had woken up to. 

"Eh, nothing really Karkat." Kankri replied, getting out of his uncle hug. "Why you awake?"

"Because I heard noises, and it's kind of hard to sleep when there are people talking."

"Oh sorry then?" He said apologetic. 

"Your forgiven. But remember that people around here need sleep to ice brain." Karkat said in a huff before going back to bed. 

"Your racist."

"Sure I am. Deal with it. "

Kankri groaned. Getting used to these people was going to be hard. And guess what? 

He had to meet a whole bunch more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO MOTHERFUCKING AMERICA BITCH!
> 
> (also, your bleeding)

Kankri groaned as he looked up at the seemingly to tall of a building. He had no idea how a school could be built this fucking high, but not like he was complaining. He was actually a lot more nervous, going to a different school in the middle of junior year.

"Hey Kankri you looking up there like it's going to fall down on ya or something." Karkat laughed, "what, did ya Canadian's not have tall building's or something?"

"Stop being racist you little shit. Of course we had tall building's like this, but I've never seen one as a school." He came back down to earth, angry and wanting to punch his brat of a cousin in the nose.

"Calm down cuz, didn't mean it. I'll stop if you like." Karkat's voice sounded like he was being honest, but his eye's read 'im-going-to-make-fun-of-you-forever'.

"Whatever. Go off and be with your boyfriend or something, i have bigger problem's on my hands." Kankri scowled at him. Ya, first day and he already had a bazillion problem's. Getting his schedule, dealing with going to classes, trying not to kill everybody he meet's, everyday teenage problem's.

"Ha, like I would be gay. I got myself a girl, I don't need to go off and flirt to every guy I meet." He blinked his eye's in a flirty way and ran off laughing.

It took him a moment to get it

"KARKAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Kankri chased after him, his jacket blowing in the cold November winds. The little brat ran around the school trying to get away, but Kankri was a lot faster than him. He quickly caught up and grabbed him by the black sweater. "Take that back you asshole!"

"Never!" Karkat said in a fit of giggles, yelling for somebody named 'Gamzee'. What kind of name was Gamzee? sounded like the name of a clown.

A boy about a couple inches shorter than Kankri ran up, punching him square in the face. He literally fell to the ground, feeling himself get beat by... a clown club? He couldn't really think about that, as he was trying to cover his face so he wouldn't loss any teeth.

"Gamzee! I was only kidding around! Please stop!" With that cry from Karat, he ceased being hit. 

"Oh, i'm sorry brother. Tend to act like that when i think my motherfucking best friend is in trouble. And then some." The guy that must have been Gamzee extended a hand, offering to help him up. Kankri grabbed the hand, and pulled himself up.

First day and he already had gotten beat up.

Sigh.

"i'm just going to the front office to get my school schedule. Can ya 'help a brother out' and point me in the direction of the office?" Kankri said, hoping that Gamzee got the message. Apparently he did. His eye's lit up and he pointed the direction to the front office.

"I see there's another fan of the dark carnival?" He smiled evilly, putting his clown club back in his back pack.

"Ya, I freaking love it." Kankri said, remembering the time the Gothic themed clown circus had come to Moscow. To bad he had to leave before they left, "Their actually in Moscow right now. Was at there show a couple day's ago."

"Your from Canada? Well then welcome to the fucking USA." Gamzee said, smiling.

"Thanks, one thing about this country I can enjoy." Kankri smiled and began walking to the front office.

As soon as he stepped into the school, he swore about half of everybody turned to stare at him. It was really awkward, even from him. He quickly walked into the front office.

"Yes, what do you need?" said a lady at one of the desks. Her hair was tight up in a bun, and she looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Ya, i'm new here. I need my schedule so I can go to classes and stuff." Kankri said, shoving his hand's in the pocket's of his jacket.

"Name?"

"Kankri Vantas. It's that or-"

"You've been signed in as Kankri Spades." The lady said, a smile spreed across her face. "Doesn't that mean your dad is Slick Spades? The main character of that one show, Midnight crew?"

"Yes, but can you type it in a Vantas? Dad and Mom are kind of well, dead, and i don't want people to ask me stupid question's." Kankri sighed.

"Yes, I can do that." She quickly typed on her computer, and clicked enter, "There you go, your teacher's will now call you Kankri Vantas." She also handed him a piece of paper, "and this is your schedule. Get to class, and clean up that bloody nose of yours. Looks like you go into a fight."

Aww shit. So that's why they had been staring at him.

"Thanks" He covered his nose the one of the to long sleeves of his grey jacket. Sure he was going to blood all over it, but he was willing to live with that. Why didn't Makara and Karkat tell him before he ran in here like a complete idiot?

Quickely he ran out of there and to the closest men's bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far! It's going to be a little while until i can update again, me being a busy high school student and all.
> 
> Okay i have to say this though, i have been writing this down and I accidentally made it so only Kankri really changed personality. And i really like what i wrote, it's the probably the best thing i wrote in a while, so i think i'm keeping it that way. That means yes, Cronus is still a huge flirt and Porrim is still into the sewing thing.
> 
> ~Alexis S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first day does NOT go as according to plan.

He rushed into the men's bathroom at the end of the hallway, and leaned over a sink. Blood was slowly dripping from his nose, but he knew if he didn't get it stopped soon, then it would just keep bleeding faster. His family did always have a problem with blood. Usually he could sense when a few minutes before he got one, but this case had been different. He had been hit in the nose and didn't notice it until pointed out. Now that was a bit humiliating.

Kankri held the arch of his nose with his finger's, that being the only way it would stop. He sighed, knowing that he was already going to late for his first class. Not like he wanted to go anyways. He never did like school that much.

Somebody walked in. Actually more than one. Three? He didn't look up at them, his face being a bloody mess, well, at least from the nose down.

"Rufioh, I don't care what you say, that was damn funny!" Said a Jersey like voice.

"We put a tack on the teacher's chair. We sound like a bunch of in mature children." Said a voice full of sarcasm.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see somebody that looked similar to Gamzee, just taller than him (by a LOT) and sew together lips. They looked like they wanted to throw up as they saw the blood covering the bottom half of his face. [You okay man?] The guy signed 

[No problem. I got hit, that's all.] He quickly signed back

"Whoa, who let a girl in the men's room, not that i'm complaining." A guy with slicked back hair and a stupid grin on his face said, walking over. Kankri ignored it, resuming to have his head over the sink. Shit, he felt like he wanted to puke or punch something. He couldn't really tell from the two anymore. 

Then he felt a hand on his ass

Quickly he spun around and punch whoever in god's name touched his ass. The dude with slicked back hair held onto to his face, (which surprised him, noticing how tall the guy was) and then he growled, "I am NOT a girl. I am a BOY." He said, trying to wipe the blood off of his chin. Sure, he looked a bit like a girl, having a bit to long of hair that could be trimmed, but still. He didn't need to come over and touch his booty. 

"You look like a girl." He said, growling, "And ya fight like one to." A guy with red back hair and the clown dude walked out, not getting into this.

"Oh, just shut yer freaking mouth." Kankri said angerly, going back to cleaning the blood off his face. Luckily his bloody nose had stopped, but now he looked like he murdered somebody and was lightheaded.

"Whatever. Name's Cronus. Can I get a name from you, are are you going to punch me in the face again?" Cronus joked, smiling as he leaned against the wall. Kankri looked at him. 'Man, shit. He's kind of hot in a way... stop those thought's right now! Your not gay!' He lectured himself in his head.

"My name? Eh, that's none of your business. Maybe you can find out yourself." Kankri chuckled to himself. This could end up actually being fun in a way. At least for him.

"so your playing with me now?" Cronus smirked devilishly. "I'm going to find out Snow White."

He immediately regretted this. Ya it was going to be fun to toy with this guy to find find out his name, but he already hated the nick name. Sure, he had white hair, but that's no reason to call him a princess name, especially when it sounded so, what was the word? He'd remember later. Quickly he washed the blood down the sink. "good luck with that." He quickly abscond to the now empty hallway. Shit, he looked up at clock in the hall. Damn, he was half and hour late for his first class, wait what was it again? He looked at his schedule. Shit, he couldn't even read it. It was covered in blood. 

"Fucking-"

"Hehe, ya late for class or something?" Cronus came out and stood next to him. Kankri could tell now that Cronus was at least five inches taller than him, if not that, then more. Kankri nodded, stifling a yawn. "ya sound tired. I'm not going to class today. You could just sleep in my car until the bell ring's and school's over." Cronus suggested, twirling what must have been car key's on his finger.

"Eh, sound's swell." Kankri smiled, the world was seeming to be getting darker around him. Probably just from blood loss, "But then we have to hurry there because well-" He went cross eyed, his body shaking violently. Cronus asked his something, but he wasn't able to answer, not hearing it at all. His knee's buckled and he was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a summary for this. Just sorry that it's short.

Kankri woke up what felt like hours later in the back of a car. Cronus was sitting next to him a bit in panic, not realizing that he had woken up.

"Holy shit, what if he dosent wake up?! What he lost enough blood that he died or something?! His first day here, and I've already killed him!" Cronus was on his phone, looking up way's to wake people up.

"Dude, chill. I'm awake, calm down." Kankri replied, smiling. Cronus suddenly was hugging him, and all he was able to do was go stiff and hope he let go soon. He swore that if he didn't, he would die to suffocation. He papped his back, getting the taller male to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just you passed out and started bleeding again, and i really couldn't get it to stop, and it was starting to scare me cause i thought i killed you. So i brought you back here and hoped that you would wake up. And after half and hour I started to panic and started looking up way's to wake people up, then you woke. You could of died." Cronus said quickly, only squeezing him tighter. 

"Ya, but i'm awake and not bleeding now, so please let go. I cant BREATH." Kankri said, trying to push the guy off. Man, he had some really greasy hair. Cronus finally released him a few second's later.

"sorry, didn't know I was blocking you off. Your just well... so SMALL." Cronus shrugged, pointing out his height.

"Wow, fuck you to." Kankri said, yawning. Shit, now he wished that he had gotten some decent sleep that night. 

"Just go to sleep or something. You look really tired." Cronus said, pulling a blanket out from the back seat and tossed it at him.

"What the hell do ya mean? I'm not tired." Kankri said, lying. Sure he hadn't gotten any sleep, but it was kind of creepy to be asleep in somebody car, even worst when you hardly know them. Plus Cronus looked like the guy that would take advantage of him while he was sleeping.

"Snow, don't be lying to me. You look tired as fuck." Cronus said, grabbing something that looked like a cigarette. Quickly Kankri ended responding to this by grabbing it and throwing it out the window as far as possible. "What the hell?!" Cronus said in complete suprise.

"Oh, I umm...." He stumbled over his words, trying to make a reason for why he did that. He wasn't even sure why he did that, he just did. "Blood issues?!"

Cronus have him an 'seriously-that's-the-best-you-could-come-up-with?' type of look. He had gotten that one several times since he had gotten here a couple days ago. Quickly he nodded a yes, trying not to laugh. 

"what ever. Just try to get some sleep. I'm not going to try to take advantage of you out anything like that, okay?" Cronus said, sounfing honest. Quickly Kankri nodded before closing his eyes. Sleep soon came and hit him like a truck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this is terrible so far isn't it? It'll get better, I promise.


End file.
